themidnightfrogsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lonely Dance
"The Lonely Dance" is a song parody by ThornBrain of Men Without Hats' "The Safety Dance". The song was inspired by a comment on Episode 4 by SophineW, who mentioned that she started singing the original song when Dororo said, "they're no friends of mine". The song is the first song sung by a character as opposed to just sung from a character's perspective. MP3 Download: MediaFire Song Format It is sung by Thorn as Dororo to a karaoke version of the original song, with Revy Moonshine occasionally interjecting as Koyuki. The song begins with Dororo saying, "Those friends you speak of: they're no friends of mine." Following off of the line, Dororo begins singing about his supposed independence from his former teammates, but right before each chorus begins his loneliness and feelings of betrayal lead him to have an emotional breakdown. Lyrics Spoken Those friends you speak of, They're no friends of mine Music starts Koyuki: What the hell? L---O---N---E---L---Y--- Lonely Dance I can run if I want to I can leave my friends behind 'Cause they all are cunts, my god they are cunts They are no friends of mine Say We can help who we want to Got the planet on my mind Yes, I'm an invader from out of this world But I left that far behind I wanna dance Koyuki: I see... I can go where I want to I'm a ninja, wonder why? Well I'm not telling! HA-HA-HAHA-HA I'd be funny if I tried Say I can fight if I want to Times are tough, but so am I Guess I broke my leg And they left me for dead But I swear I will not cry Say We can dance We can dance Everything's under control We can dance We can dance Without them, life is full We can dance We can dance It's alright if you take a glance We can dance We can dance My friends never gave me a cha-ance The lonely dance Oh the lonely dance It's the lonely dance Koyuki: Are you ok? Yeah, it's the lonely dance! Dororo breathing sharply, trying to regain composure I can dance if I want to I've got all my life in line Family is rich 'n' buyin' friends is bitchin' Ask my mom and they are mine Say We can dance if we want to We can leave my friends behind Because ask them what they think my name is And see they're no friends of mine Say We can dance We can dance Panicking's under control We can dance We can dance Happiness on a roll We can dance We can dance Sure they act evil at first glance We can dance We can dance They'll never give me a cha-ance The lonely dance The lonely dance It's the lonely dance It's the lonely dance The lonely daa*choke*ance It's the lonely dance The lonely dance- FRIE-HE-HENDSHIP!!! It's the lonely dance! The lonely dance!!! sob until song ends Koyuki: You're a hopeless case. category:Song Parodies